doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Let's Kill Hitler
|ant = A Good Man Goes to War |sig = Night Terrors |hecho ant = Closing Time |hecho sig = The Wedding of River Song }}Let's Kill Hitler (Matemos a Hitler) es el octavo episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who y el primer episodio de la segunda mitad de la temporada. Al igual que en A Good Man Goes to War, se revela mucho acerca de los orígenes de River Song y la infancia de Amy y Rory, además del cómo se hicieron pareja. También explica por qué el Silencio ha estado intentando matar al Doctor todo este tiempo. Argumento Secuestrada a punta de pistola, la TARDIS aterriza en el Berlín de los 30. El Doctor se enfrenta cara a cara con el mayor delincuente de guerra de toda la historia: Hitler. Para salvar la vida de alguien a quien quiere, el Doctor debe enseñarle a sus oponentes que los viajes en el tiempo tienen responsabilidades, y aprender una dura lección en la guerra más cruel de todas. Trama Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song - Alex Kingston *Mels - Nina Toussaint-White *Adolf Hitler - Albert Welling *Amelia Pond - Caitlin Blackwood *Mels joven - Maya Glace-Green *Rory joven - Ezekiel Wigglesworth *Zimmerman - Philip Rham *Carter - Richard Dillane *Anita - Amy Dillane *Jim - Davood Ghadami *Harriet - Ella Kenion *Oficial alemán - Mark Killeen *Profesor Candy - Paul Bentley *Enfermera - Eva Alexander *Profesora - Tor Clark Equipo Referencias El Doctor *El Doctor cambia en secreto una pistola por un plátano, donde después River Song saca este en su lugar. El Noveno Doctor hizo lo mismo con Jack Harkness. *El Doctor añade reglas: **Regla 1: El Doctor miente. **Regla 7: Nunca corras cuando estés asustado. **Regla 27: Nunca seas serio a sabiendas. **Regla 408: El tiempo no puede ser tu jefe. Objetos del Doctor *El Doctor le da a Amy el destornillador sónico. *El Doctor utiliza un bastón sónico. Compañeros *Rose Tyler, Martha Jones y Donna Noble aparecen como hologramas en la interfaz de voz de la TARDIS después de que el Doctor rechazara una proyección de sí mismo y pidiera "dame alguien que me guste". Rechaza todas las proyecciones debido a un sentimiento de culpabilidad cada vez más fuerte. Al final, la TARDIS se asienta con la imagen de Amelia Pond de niña. Alimentos y bebidas *La proyección de Amelia en la TARDIS menciona los palitos de pescado y las natillas. Religión *El Silencio no es una especie sino una clase de movimiento religioso. TARDISes *La gracia temporal de la TARDIS, que supuestamente inmoviliza armas de fuego, es mencionada por el Doctor como una "mentira inteligente". Notas *Este es el primer episodio de la segunda mitad de otoño de la temporada. La mitad de primavera concluyó el 4 de junio con . *Esta es la segunda vez que compañeros de dos doctores anteriores se han mencionado o se han visto en un episodio en condiciones desde The End of Time; Rose Tyler se vio (brevemente) en The Lodger. *Todas las imágenes de los compañeros se han tomado de fotos publicitarias. Las proyecciones de Rose y Donna son de la Serie 4, mientras que la de Martha es una de la Serie 3. *El Doctor hace la broma de "¿Doctor Who?". *El coche que Mels roba es un Chevrolet Corvette, tercera generación (68-82). Es del mismo modelo que aparece en la película Apolo 13 y en la miniserie From the Earth to the Moon. *El diseño del puente del Telesecta es un homenaje a la Enterprise y a otras naves de la Federación de la serie de televisión Star Trek. *La interfaz de voz de la TARDIS dice que el Doctor morirá en treinta y dos minutos. Coincidentemente en el mismo universo, la invitación que el futuro Doctor les envía a todos en The Impossible Astronaut, para encontrarse en el lago Silencio y ver al Doctor morir, es a las 4:30pm y de acuerdo con información biográfica el Doctor, este es disparado y asesinado durante una regeneración a las 5:02pm. *La pistola que saca Mels es una Jericho 941 IMI. *Harriet menciona que el Teselecta se transformó en Rasputín. Tom Baker interpretó a Rasputín en la pelicula Nicholas and Alexandra. *En la primera escena de Mels, su cara no se puede ver por el resplandor del Sol que tiene a su espalda. Ella se mueve para bloquearlo y aparece su rostro, al igual que la primera escena de River en The Impossible Astronaut. *Melody Pond le dice: "Hola Benjamin" al Doctor. El Doctor afirmó antes que el nombre en código de Scotland Yard para ella era la señora Robinson (TV: The Impossible Astronaut). Los dos son una referencia a la película The graduate, en la que un joven, Benjamin, es seducido por una mujer más mayor, la señora Robinson. *En el Leadworth Chronicle, hay una historia con el título "DETRÁS DEL CUELLO". Esta es una referencia a la debilidad de los Sontaran (TV: The Poisoned Sky). Calificaciones *Estreno en UK: 6,2 millones *Finalmente en UK: 8,1 millones Rumores *El Daily Mirror informó que Rose Tyler, Martha Jones y Donna Noble aparecerían en este episodio. Esto fue parcialmente cierto. Aparecieron imágenes de las tres pero eran avatares de la interfaz de la TARDIS en lugar de los propios personajes. *Algunas personas creen que cuando River resucitó al Doctor, absorbió el resto de los ciclos de regeneración de River Song. Si esto es cierto, ya que River sólo se regeneró dos veces, eso significaría que el Doctor tendría ahora veintidós regeneraciones, en lugar de doce. Lugares de rodaje *Swansea, Gales. Errores de producción *Cuando el Doctor y la TARDIS hacen su primera aparición, estos apuntan hacia Amy, Rory y su coche. Pero cuando la cámara se aleja, el Doctor y la TARDIS miran 90º a la derecha y no a Amy y a Rory. Esto también causa un error cuando Mels conduce por la palabra Doctor. *Hitler dispara a Mels en el estómago, pero no hay ningún roto o sangre en el vestido. *Cuando Rory le pregunta: "¿Cómo han podido desaparecer?", aparecen dos anticuerpos, pero en el siguiente plano hay tres. *Cuando el Doctor está envenenado en la TARDIS tiene uno de sus brazos en la barandilla pero en la siguiente toma lo tiene a su lado. Continuidad *Aparecen las imágenes de Rose Tyler, Martha Jones y Donna Noble (TV: Rose Runaway Bride, ). El Doctor se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Rose, se siente "más culpable" por lo que le hizo a Martha y "aún más culpable" por lo que le hizo a Donna. *El Doctor menciona a "los vampiros de Venecia" (TV: Huida del Demonio (TV: ''A Good Man Goes to War). *Rory ya le ha dado con esta dos puñezos en la mandíbula a alguien para tirarlo al suelo. Rory (como Auton), le hizo esto al Doctor (TV: The Big Bang). *River empieza a estudiar arqueología (TV: Silence in the Library). *La proyección de Amelia de la TARDIS menciona los palitos de pescado y las natillas (TV: The Eleventh Hour). *Melody menciona que se regeneró en una niña en Nueva York (TV: Day of the Moon). *El Doctor le cambia el arma a Melody por un plátano, como lo hizo con Jack Harkness en The Doctor Dances. *River revela que aprendió a pilotar la TARDIS de la propia TARDIS (TV: The Time of Angels). *El Doctor le dice a Melody: "Regla uno: el Doctor miente" (TV: The Big Bang). Una de las primeras cosas que el Doctor le escucha a River decir es: "Siempre estoy mintiendo." (TV: Silence in the Library). *El diario de River (TV: Silence in the Library) hace su primera aparición cronológica en este episodio como un regalo del propio Doctor. *Los datos sobre la TARDIS del Doctor que tiene el Teselecta indica que es una Cápsula TT Tipo 40 Marca 3. *La tripulación del Teselecta menciona algo de que la línea temporal de Kennedy no es un punto fijo en el tiempo. Si bien esto es una probable referencia al asesinato del presidente norteamericano John F. Kennedy (un evento que presenció el Noveno Doctor (TV: Rose)), también podría referirse a la muerte de su hermano, el senador Robert F. Kennedy. o a algún otro acontecimiento relacionado con un miembro de la familia Kennedy. *Se menciona dos veces que River usa sus regeneraciones "restantes" para revivir al Doctor, implicando que tenía una cantidad fija de ellas. No está claro si el Doctor ha ganado nuevas regeneraciones o si todavía tiene sólo dos restantes. La capacidad de transferencia de futuras regeneraciones de un invidivuo a otro ya ha sucedido antes (TV: Undead Mawdryn, Doctor Who, The Ultimate Foe). *River ya ha utilizado antes su pintalabios a su favor (TV: The Time of Angels, The Big Bang). Pero esta vez utiliza uno envenenado. *River se recupera por completo después de ser disparada varias veces por soldados alemanes ya que todavía está dentro de las primeras quince horas de su regeneración. El Décimo Doctor se recuperó de su mano cortada mientras luchaba contra un Sycorax en circunstancias similares (TV: The Christmas Invasion). Romana se probó varias formas después de su primera regeneración (TV: Destiny of the Daleks). *Al detectar formas de vida en el interior del Teselecta, el Doctor se pregunta si es más grande por dentro. *La TARDIS ya se ha materializado en un objeto más pequeño que contiene formas de vida diminutas gracias a un campo de compresión (TV: Carnival of Monsters). *Mels dice: "Te veo luego, chico del tiempo" durante el flashback. Donna Noble llamó al Doctor "chico del tiempo" (TV: Journey's End). *El Doctor dice "spoilers" cuando Melody le pregunta quién es River, una palabra que usaría frecuentemente más adelante en su línea temporal (TV: Silence in the Library, etc). *El Doctor dijo antes "El tiempo no es el jefe de mí" (TV: The Time of Angels). *Amy tenía una imagen de ella y Mels (al parecer) en la mesa de su habitación (TV: Flesh and Stone). *El Telesecta en forma de Amy le dice al Doctor que el Silencio no es una especie. Los Slitheen le dijeron algo similar (TV: World War Three). *El Cuarto Doctor ya ha asegurado antes a la persona que le deja atrás que estará mejor que "bien" (TV: Warriors' Gate). *El Undécimo Doctor se cambia de ropa en medio de una muerte larga y dolorosa. El Décimo Doctor hizo aparentemente lo mismo antes de regenerarse, cambiándose la versión estropeada de su traje marrón y poniéndose una corbata nueva antes de dejar a Wilfred Mott (TV: The End of Time). Lanzamiento para hogar thumb|Portada de DVD de la Serie 6, parte 2 Esta historia, junto con el resto de la segunda mitad de la serie, fue lanzada en Blu-Ray y DVD el 10 de octubre de 2011. Este episodio fue posteriormente lanzado en la serie 6 completa, que incluía tanto la primera como la segunda mitad de la serie, en DVD y Blu Ray el 21 de noviembre de 2011. de:Let's Kill Hitler en:Let's Kill Hitler (TV story) ro:Let's Kill Hitler ru:Давай убьём Гитлера Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1938 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Leadworth Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Luna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la década de 1990 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la década del 2000 Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Episodios y seriales con regeneraciones Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Berlín Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Episodios y seriales exhibidos en el BFI Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna